


Single-Dingle-Pringle-Shingle

by Neorulez



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Overdramatic Tamaki, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Tamaki Suoh knew Haruhi Fujioka was perfect girl for him that is what he had thought until that fateful day came when summer was officially over and his heart shattered into tiny pieces and only friends he could lean happened to be the Shadow King and those treacherous twins yet how far will he lean on them until he realized their more than just friends?





	Single-Dingle-Pringle-Shingle

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic I made is old, but I decided to post it. Slowly updating. :)

Summer had come, it left then came back again yet today summer vacation was now officially over. School had started back in Japan. And fall had come but it seem liked it was winter since Jack Frost had taken over the place it decided to lashed out snow at the Suoh mansion however what he didn't expect René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine, or Tamaki Suoh didn't mind the cold.

He'd always go outside in snow barefooted many times therefore it was normal to him. So when it snow the blonde would go outside without a coat nor cloves or snow boots to that matter. Basically, the only thing he would dared to wear would be a shirt and pants. Not even bothering to keep himself warm. He liked being outside definitely when it winter time.

And as leader of the Ouran High School Host had smiled in the mirror at his reflection. His grin was too happy, you could tell how he was eager to see someone or a certain something but whatever it is he knew there wasn't time for him to be thinking at this time.

If he would be late to orientation on first day, to his dismay he wouldn't be able to greet his fellow host club members this morning in the dance room or his beloved girlfriend. Like any morning the teen would take a shower, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, and finally his chauffeur would drive him to school. He would do this all before eight o'clock a.m. however his time was running off since it already is seven-thirty. And the blonde wouldn't make it on time.

Yet Tamaki isn't going be late not now or never. He stripped bare to his feet before turning on the hot water of shower before entering the tub where he took hold of bar of soap on shower's overhead and washed himself then his hair. Once he finished the blonde hop out of the shower where he spray the proper cleaning product inside tub while using a magic eraser. There wasn't time for his hair to be blow dried so leave it be. His hair was messy and wet.

As he grab a hold of his toothbrush, pressed on to the Cologne toothpaste with his thumb as blue gooey liquid spread out on his tooth-brush. He started frantically moving the tooth-brush up, down, left, and right all around his mouth. His mouth filled with the toothpaste he then spit out the liquid into the toilet before turning on the faucet to splash water on his face.

He smiled once more before turning off the light and exiting the bathroom where he ran downstairs to the door not even bothering to stop when one of his maids had shout at their young master to eat breakfast. In addition to this he ran out towards the front gates surrounding the Suoh Residence where his chauffeur opened the door thinking the young male would enter the limousine except he didn't bother going near the automobile at all.

He'd no care in world, nobody knew why Tamaki was such in rush, he had plenty of time to spare. Of course Tamaki knew he would make it on time by driving there yet his excitement to see his girlfriend overwhelmed his mind. Sure, they will see each other today in dance room but he wanted to see her now. They didn't have time to see each other over summer. He already been informed by Kyoya what theme would be today. And he happened to get his classes early this year so worried about what classes he was in would be an ease. Nothing would go wrong.

Well, that is what he had thought.

Something was very odd about Tamaki. He'd forgotten most important things. For starters his phone, I.D. card, backpack, and wallet. To be more specifically, the blonde wasn't wearing his uniform instead it was Ouran Academy P.E. clothes which consist of an oversize gray sweatshirt that had the school's mascot and black gym shorts. Plus he didn't even bring a coat to that matter. It was going to be a blizzard that's what he had heard from the anchorwoman on the television this morning yet he didn't believe the anchor people so when it come to weather he'd winged it hoping nothing to severe would occurred.

 _'I have to make it on time!'_ Tamaki told himself as he continued to trudge through the snow but he ended losing his footing―and tripped which he landed face first into the snow only murmuring out an 'oof' as he fell.  _'Get up Tamaki!'_ A voice echo through the blonde's voice as he had a determination look in his eyes.  _''Who's voice was that?'_ He pondered on his thoughts as he managed to get on his two feet and started running towards the school.

On way there Tamaki spotted a girl with blonde hair near bike where he ran over towards asking if whether or not if he could use his bicycle. The girl nodded her his head yes. He thanked the girl for letting use her bike. He raced down streets on bike passing mansions then he went into the city where he pass small shops and grocery stores. He was going to make it on time. Looking over at his watch, Tamaki too preoccupied at the watch that he skidded dangerously when he made a turn in the street where he eventually made it to school where he zoom inside the gate door. He tried to stop the petals yet he couldn't since the speed was too strong for him to stop.

By the time he managed to stop the pedals, it was already to late, Tamaki ended up bumping into a sterile silver pole school flag in the center of the high school's plaza. Pain flow through his body as he stand on his two feet. His eye sight was blurry since he couldn't see anything. Although his eyes weren't seeing good enough for him to walk he pushed himself to his legs where he started walking. Tenderly, he touched his head and started walking to the school's auditorium. As he walked his eyes widened at site where he saw a brunette and two twins who orange reddish spiky hair talking animatedly to each other.. Without even bothering to think about his action he dash forward towards the three sophomores who looked astonished to see him

"Ha-ru-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed as he imagined the brunette had smile plastered on her face running towards him with her arms out.

Yet when he went back to his senses, Haruhi, indeed looked happy to see him except he knew the way she had smile wasn't a real one. The blonde furrowed his eyes browns when he arrive near the brunette and the twins.

"Hey milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted, smiling at each other.

"Hey guys, um... Haruhi I was just wondering" Tamaki started.

"We need to talk." Haruhi interrupted.

"Sure, okay so what do you want to talk about?" Tamaki asked.

"No Tamaki-senpai not here but in private." Haruhi whispered in hush voice.

"C'mon Haruhi were all friends here there's nothing to hide." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, we know each other very well so if it's so kind secret we can keep it!" Hikaru agreed.

"I know that guys but this is between Tamaki-senpai and I." Haruhi explained.

"How about you guys go set up for today's theme in host club?" Tamaki suggested.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew Tamaki was trying to get rid of them in order for Haruhi and him to talk so they just nodded their heads before walking away.

"So," Tamaki said looking over at Haruhi, "You wanted to talk?"

Haruhi averted her eyes as she turned away from Tamaki for moment before turning back around to speak. "I . . . I just wanted to tell you. We will always be friends. And you will always be in my heart. I think you're amazing that why Tamaki-senpai―" You could tell Haruhi was struggling what to say since every words would come out of her mouth she would looked down instead of looking into Tamaki's eyes.

"Don't call me Tamaki-senpai. Haruhi we been dating for a year now, can't you at least give me a cute nickname like Tama-kun, Maki-chan, or sugar booger of some sort?" Tamaki cut off.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi snapped, "Will you listen for one second please!"

Tamaki flinched as the brunette's voice rise. Love was definitely not in air, or now it wasn't since the blonde felt no love coming out of Haruhi's mouth at all. The only words he heard were one stabbing his chest with ice daggers relentlessly. His heart felt like it was about to scattered into tiny pieces that could never rebuild itself ever again.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." Haruhi apologized.

"You were saying?" Tamaki decided to change the subject in order for Haruhi to finish what she was going to say.

"Tamaki-senpai I'm breaking up with you." Haruhi finished.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

This scream echoed through the hallways, it floated across the rooms and out of the windows which caused the emergency sirens to go off and even the new glass window ended up shattering dramatically on to the clean tile floorboards. Students whipped their head around to see where this scream came from. Of course neither student thought the leader of the host club himself would scream like some injustice had occurred.

"Tamaki-senpai calm down!"

Tamaki was electrify. He was mad. No he was angry. There were many words to describe how angry he'd become. Like any minute from now his bolts of fury would explode.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He exploded, his face was red. His blue-violet were on fire.

"Look, Tamaki-senpai I knew this relationship of ours wouldn't last―"

Tears welled in Tamaki's eyes as he didn't bother to listen to Haruhi instead of listening he ran away with his squeezed shut trying to hold back the tears.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi sprinted after her. "Wait!"

Yet Tamaki was going so fast that Haruhi barely could catch up with him. He was speeding away so fast like lighting had struck that you could barely see the blonde pass you by. For once Tamaki thanked himself that jogging every Saturday came in handy since he didn't see the brunette running after. He was disappointed what happened though. His tears continue to escape his face as he tried to control himself from the tears escaping his face. His steps started to slow down as he realized he started walking. As he walked pass through corridor, glancing around his surroundings he spotted the twins talking animatedly to Honey-senpai. He tried to avoid talking to the three members of Host Club but it hopeless since ignoring the males were inescapable.

"Hey look guys it's Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he pointed his finger towards the.

"Milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru beamed.

"GO AWAY!" Although it was uncharacteristic for Tamaki to cry in front of his friends he did anyway.

In that matter of time he skidded around the corner to climb down the stairs not daring to look yet his luck proved to make him fall.

Literally, he fell down the stairs.

All ten flights of stairs, so it wasn't a minor fall but a severe one, so you should be worried.

"MILOOOOOOORRRRDDDDD!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey screamed. An echo flowed throughout the entire school as it bounced off the walls to windows.

Nevertheless Tamaki fell.

 _'Is this goodbye?'_ Tamaki pondered on this last thought he had before closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes already." A familiar voice said.

Blue-violet eyes fluttered opened.  _'I am_   _alive!"_ Was all the blonde thought as his eyes sparkle. Tamaki saw flashing spectacles of Kyoya Ootori who had him in his arm. He blinked several times trying to prevent tears from escaping his face but they did anyway.

"Oh mommy. . ." Tamaki pouted, tears filling her eyes. "My beloved Haruhi dumped me. . . I thought we love each other. . . I love her. . . I was good to her. . . how will I move on in life? I can't live without seeing her. . . beautiful face. . . she's my everything!" He racked into sobs and jumped out of Shadow King's arms, his body was shaking.

Kyoya chuckled softly before smiling like Lucifer himself. "I told you it wouldn't work out Tamaki. I warned you plenty of times but you still kept thinking you and Haruhi would've a fairytale ending."

Tamaki knew Kyoya was right. He was always right. Quite frankly when he said something wouldn't happened or work out it didn't.

"I guess you can tell me I told you so now." Tamaki said, standing on his two feet.

Kyoya sighed as he complacently put his hand over his eyes.

"Tamaki is that true?" Honey asked, walking over to the blonde with Hikaru and Kaoru behind him.

"What's true?" Tamaki didn't brother answering his question until Honey had clarified what he had meant.

"Is it true that Haruhi dump you?" Hikaru asked, rephrasing his senpai's question.

"Yeah it is." Tamaki smiled softly.

"Poor Tama-chan. . ." Honey frowned.

The twins frowned also.

"I'm alright really!" Tamaki tried to enthusiastic.

"Oh Milord. . . Milord. . .you don't have to force yourself to be happy. You still have us. . ." Hikaru leaned down to tip his face down so Tamaki could look at him.

"You don't need Haruhi, Milord! You have us!" Kaoru chimed.

"Yeah you got us!" Honey grinned broadly.

Tamaki eyes brightened. "You guys are right! As long as I've you guys I'm fine!" He tried to hard to pretend like he was happy so hard that not only did he blow his cover he ended up crying once more.

"Why. . . Why Haruhi? Why did. . . you?" Tamaki couldn't control his tears or emotions no matter how he tried.

"HARUUUUUUUUHI PLEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSE COOOOMMMME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

He'd lost it.

He'd lost everything.

He'd lost what truly matter to him.

He'd lost Haruhi.

His life was over. He has nothing now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Hopefully, you like it. Let me know in a comment below!


End file.
